Working As A Team
by Dottiylottiy01
Summary: Hetty has to bring in help to try and find Special Agent Kensi Blye, Deeks is scared and worried about the girl he loves. But will they find her Dead or Alive? Will the other agents cope with her missing? Read to find out the real truth about the kidnap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter One – The Abduction**

"Well done Agents" Smiled Henrietta Lange, who was in the boss of NCIS that lived in Los Angeles, a town full of criminals and danger. Once you had met NCIS in Los Angeles, you could tell that Henrietta Lange was the mother of the company, she cared so much for each one of her agents.

"Thank You Hetty" said Agent G. Callen, no one knew what Callen's first name was so everyone either called him G or called him Callen. Callen happened to be the agent who was normally in charge of a mission. Callen's life story was always a mystery, whoever met him wanted to know more about him, to be honest, he didn't know much about himself either. All he knew was that he's family was murdered and he was the only one left. But everyone loved him the way he was

"Hey, it wasn't all you work was it" Muttered Senior Agent Sam Hanna, Sam Hanna happened to be the oldest agent there apart from Hetty. Once you met Sam, you fell in love with him trying to protect everyone he knew; some people called him the protective brother of their NCIS family. If you were in danger was always for your aid.

"Yeah sorry about that Sam, Eric helped a lot, so you don't need to thank me Hetty" Sam just shook his head not believing what he was hearing from Callen's mouth.

"Oh, I give up" Complained Sam, Callen wasn't stupid at all, he was a special agent for NCIS for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just love annoying you" Grinned special agent Callen. It was true, Callen loved to annoy Sam so much.

"I sometimes wish they weren't like this all the time" Whispered Nell to Eric. Nell was the baby of the family, she was the youngest but she was also was the smartest one of the family. It did annoy Eric that she would sometime's finished all of his sentences. At the early stages of her starting NCIS she did piss Eric off because couldn't really say anything without her bumping in, but they slowly got through that and she isn't so bad anymore.

"I know, what you mean" Smiled Eric, Eric happened to be the Geek of the family, you would always see him with his trusty computer gadgets by his side. Eric got along with everyone and he was happy with his life here in La, he missed his really family sometimes but he was happy with his La one as well, this place was also where he wanted to be, stopping crime and helping other lives out.

"So, can we go know?" Asked Deeks, everyone shook their heads while laughing at him. Deeks' funny one out of the family, but everyone loved him no matter what. After going undercover when he was missing, everyone thought he had died and was scared for him, but Hetty knew Deeks would never die, she trusted him and she knew he would get out of there alive and come back to join NCIS. Deeks had now been an agent for a year now and enjoined much more than he had done when he was working with LAPD. He enjoined working with people that actually liked him than hated his guts and wanted to kill behind his back. He also liked working with his Partner, Agent Kensi Blye. Everyone knew they had thing for each other, but they didn't know it.

"Really Deeks, Really?" asked Kensi, she was the oldest girl in the family; everyone thought she was tough and could handle anything, but not a lot of people know the real story why she started NCIS. Basically Hetty, Sam and Callen knew. Deeks, Eric and Nell knew a couple things but not really much of what happened before she joined NCIS.

"Yeah, so. What is your problem?" Asked Deeks

"Nothing, just want to know why you have to go so quickly" stated Kensi, wondering why Deeks wanted to leave so fast

"I need a pee, that's why!" Shouted Deeks, running away to the toilet

"That's one weird dude" Said Callen, watching Deeks leg it out of the OSP room. Kensi smiled at Callen who she had known for the longest time and he seemed like her twin sometimes, just like Sam he could be protective of her, only because he knew everything about her past. As she thought about that, she looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Hetty, I need to go" Said Kensi, panicking

"You may go Miss Blye" Smiled Hetty

"Thank You Hetty, bye Guys, see you Monday morning"

Everyone waved goodbye to her as she left the OSP room on that very hot Friday afternoon, once she had left Deeks came back.

"Hey, where'd Kensi go?" he asked

"Home, as should the rest of you, I'll lock up" answered Hetty

"Are you sure Hetty?" asked Nell

"Yes Miss Jones, go ahead and enjoy your weekend"

With that everyone had left the room just like their boss had told them to do.

Awhile later with Deeks, he had decided to check in on Kensi, he sat outside her house in his car, he could see the lights on and he could see her moving around the house. He slowly got out of his car, locking it and made his way over to the front door of her house. He knocked on the door and she opened it carefully

"Deeks?" Asked a confused voice that came from Kensi

"Hey Kens!"

"Deeks, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out...its okay, it's not like you have anything better to do"

"Um...Well...I..." Kensi wasn't able to finish her sentence off before Deeks came into her house and made himself feel as home. He walked into her living room and turned on the T.V and started to watch T.V.

"Deeks you have to go" Said Kensi, wanting him to leave

"And why should I?" he asked

"Because I'm going away for a few days and I'm about to leave" she pointed at the bags that sat by the door

"Oh" Whispered Deeks, looking down. He didn't like the fact that Kensi was going away for the weekend, he liked hanging out at Kensi's all weekend like he normally did, it's surprising she doesn't get fed up with him being around her all the time. He would thought she would of filed for a new partner because he was annoying her all the time. Guess not.

"Yeah...so can you leave please, my flight is in an hour"

"Where you going?" he asked

"If you must know, I'm going to Washington, I have family there"

"Okay...um, I'll see you Monday then" Kensi, nodded and opened the door for him

"I could drive you" Said Deeks

"No Deeks"

"And why not"

"Because I have a taxi coming here in half an hour"

"Oh...well I'll guess I'll go then" He said walking out the door, leaving her alone in her house. While he was driving home, he started asking himself why he couldn't ask Kensi out. He knew they were perfect for each other. Actually he heard Eric and Nell whispering about before his left work earlier on today. He then started thinking to himself how he felt about Kensi and he realized that he loved her. After working together for a year and half, he finally realized how he felt about her.

"I'll tell her Monday at work" Said Deeks, talking to himself, then he found himself smiling about it. "Hmm... I wonder how she will take it"

**I Hope you liked the first Chapter to my story, I don't know what you think so far, so please leave a comment in the review section to tell me how you felt about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

It was 9.00am on Monday morning, everyone was heading to work, the sun was out, and everyone was smiling and looking forward to their day at work. But not for a certian NCIS agent, he was worried. He couldn't stop thinking about his fellow Partner who went to Washington to see her family, which he knew nothing about. The rest of his friends were getting pissed off with him and him not saying anything, which wasn't normal for him. Normally Deeks is the person who can't stop talking, but then again he is teasing Kensi and she isn't there quite yet.

"Deeks?" Asked Eric. Hetty had told him and Nell not to be in the OSP room for some reason, he wanted to know why but Hetty wouldn't tell him. So he and Nell joined their work mates down stairs in their offices.

"Hmm?" Said Deeks, snapping out it his mind "You called?"

"What's wrong dude?" Asked Callen

"I'm worried"

"About?" Asked Sam

"Kensi"

"Didn't you see her at all over the weekend?" Asked Nell, who wanted to know more about her best girl-friend. Not many people liked Nell because she was real smart and people did appreciate that so it was hard for her to make friends with people. Everyone looked at her. "Cause I phoned her over the weekend to see if she wanted to hang out, you know go shopping and watch a film afterward but, it said I got the wrong number. But it wasn't because Kensi wrote that into my phone and I rang her the day before that and she answered"

"This doesn't make sense" Whispered Deeks

"AGENTS! I NEED YOU IN THE OSP ROOM NOW!" Said Hetty's voice which was coming through the speakers which were dotted around the building, to Deeks her voice sounded a little worried, which made him worry even more

"I guess we need to go to the OSP room" Said Sam

"I wonder what this is about" Muttered Callen

"I don't know but it can't be that good" replied Sam

It didn't take that long for the agents to get into the OSP room, when they got there. Hetty didn't look very happy, just like Deeks had thought. All the agents were scared it was something they did. They didn't say a word until Hetty started speaking.

"Now I bet you're all wondering why you are called up here"

"Yes, Hetty. Does it have something with us not being able to get to work in here?" Asked Nell

"Why can't she think carefully before speaking" thought Eric

"Yes Miss Jones, it does have something to do with it" replied Hetty

"What is it about?" asked Sam, he really wanted to know, he also knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"I bet you agent are wondering where Miss Blye is" They just all nodded, their minds all wondering to Kensi.

"Friday night she was kidnapped from her home, we have the footage"

The agents watched as the tape was played, they saw as couple of people broke into Kensi's house and dragged her out of the house and throw her into a van and then drove off.

"But..." Muttered Deeks, everyone then turned to look at him

"Mr Deeks, do you know something that we don't?" asked Hetty, rather confused about his behaviour.

"I was at her house 15 minutes before that. She told me that she was going to Washington over the weekend to visit family...does her family know?"

"Yes, they are coming here to this building as we speak"

"Hetty?" Shouted Sam and Callen together

"Not them, her mother and father are dead remember, when we asked her about that awhile back, she was upset for weeks"

"I don't remember this?" Said Sam

"When she brought in the boxes from her house to sort through, most of it was her mother and father's stuff and Nate asked her about it and then she was upset" Answered Callen

"Pardon?" Asked Nell, Deeks and Eric together, not understanding what happened

"Oh" Said Sam and Callen, they then suddenly looked at each other "This can't be good"

"Sam, Callen. What is Hetty on about?" Asked Deeks

"Kensi's Godfather" They said together.

It wasn't long before a group of people arrived at Los Angeles headquarters for NCIS. Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nell, Eric and Hetty sat around the table waiting for them for him to walk in. They could hear footsteps approach them; Callen's breathe got heaver and heaver, waiting for this man that was Kensi's godfather. That's when he stepped into the room

"Hetty?" He said, stepping into the room with a group of people behind him

"Agent Gibbs" Said Hetty, standing up and walking over to him. Deeks looked at Gibbs shocked; he looked over at Callen who nodded at him.

"Where is my goddaughter?" Asked Gibbs

"And our friend" Said another voice, Eric looked up and saw a friend of his and NCIS who came here to help them out on a suspect a few years back.

"Abby?" Asked Eric

"I'm so confused here" Said Deeks, looking at Nell

"Deeks, Nell, Eric. This is Kensi's family." They all looked at Abby and Gibbs and the rest of their gang.

It had calmed itself down, they were all sitting down in a room, and Hetty had decided that the rest of NCIS should know about Kensi to help find her. Everyone was sat down drinking tea and watching everyone and making sure they weren't up to anything.

"Maybe we should tell the rest that don't know about Kensi" Asked Hetty, looking at Gibbs and her two NCIS agents which knew the truth.

"Okay, Gibbs you might want to start first" Said Callen

"Well it all started when I was serving in the Navy, there I met Kensi's father, John. We became best friends straight away. Once I had met him he told me about his long-time girlfriend, Kathy. Kensi's mother. When I saw them together they were perfect for each other, it was like a Disney film seeing those two together. They had been together for about four or five years. They got married and my wedding with my ex wife followed shortly after. We both got our wives pregnant at the same time, and my daughter Kelly was born basically at the same time as Kensi was born. Kelly and Kensi became best friends straight away and we couldn't get them away from each other. John still served in the Navy but I wanted to do something different, something which was near home so I could be close to Kelly. Then John and Kathy asked me and my wife to be Kensi's godparents. Shortly after Kensi and Kelly turned two years old, Kathy was murdered. John found it hard to cope with it at first but he soon let it go. He still served in the Navy and asked us to take care of Kensi when he was away overseas. Then my wife and daughter were murdered just like Kathy was but that was when Kensi was fifteen nearly sixteen years old. After that John came back for a bit and he and Kensi helped me deal with the pain that I was going through, they also went through the same pain, they both lost family as well as friends. It was after then that I started working with NCIS. At the time we all moved to Washington to be all close to each other. John he went back overseas. It was when Kensi was half way through being sixteen that we both got a letter saying John had died. Kensi at the time felt like there was no point in living." Said Gibbs

"That was when I met Gibbs; I came and tried to help Kensi. I heard she had been a wonderful and happy when she was little and we both wanted her back to her normal state" Continued Hetty

"After that she met a man who worked in the Marine just like her father, this man was called Jack. They fell in love with each other and after being together for two years, he asked her to marry her, she said yes..."

"We know that bit, agent Gibbs" Said Deeks, who sounded very unhappy

"Okay...then Kensi asked me if she could join NCIS. I understood why she wanted to; she wanted to help people through the pain they have had to suffer just like she did. She never wanted people to go through what she had been through. So she was place in Washington and stayed there for about six years. She made great friends with everyone there, isn't that right guys"

"Yes" A voice

"And you are?" Asked Nell

"My Name is Anthony DiNozzo. I've known Kensi for many years, we worked together as Partners for a lot of the time, and we got along very well. I remember one time we had to pose as a couple who were newlyweds to find this guy, who were killing the wives of Marine's..." Deeks just stared at him with jealousy. Did this guy just say he to act like a newly wedded couple with the woman he loves.

"Then I came along and we became best buds, then McGee started over here and it was like we had our own little group." Smiled Abby, thinking of her best friend

"Then I was sent to Washington to work with them. With a lady called Kate, Kensi was then sent to be my partner while Kate was Tony's. We were a good team, then after about a working there for a year. We met Hetty...again and she asked us to come and work for her in Los Angles. We always stayed in touch with them whenever we could. Sometimes Kensi and I went back to visit them during the holidays..."

"So that's where you've been going at Christmas" Said Sam

"Yes, can I continue with the story?" Asked Callen

"Go on" Said Nell

"Right, once we came here we met Sam and Nate. I got partner up with Sam and Kensi got partnered up with Nate"

"I didn't know Nate was an agent" Said Deeks

"He wasn't" Replied Eric, looking back at Callen

"Then another guy called Renko was her partner, they worked together. They never fought or had arguments at all; they were a bit like Tony and her when they were together. After awhile, Renko got transferred, but he comes back time to time to help us all out. She had a couple of our partners who were okay, and then she was teamed up with Dom Vail, who died when we just found him after him missing for a few months. We really never forgave ourselves for not finding him all that time when he was hidden in plain sight; Dom was actually here in Los Angeles."

"Then I was her Partner, then I went undercover for awhile" Muttered Deeks

"Yes, that was true, but when you went missing we all thought the worst. And Kensi had a bad feeling about that, like she had a bad feeling with Dom."

"This is the part, we don't know about. She never told us anything about her new partner, G" Said McGee

"Right, after we found Deeks, he was her Partner again. Then we had this suspect, he wouldn't talk, he was too scared to at the time. So Kensi told him the story about Jack, not much of the story through, we know there is more behind it. The problem is she won't tell us anymore..."

"That's it" Said a voice

"And You are?" Asked Sam

"Ziva David"

"She's my new partner" Said Tony

"I've been working with you for about three years now"

"You were saying Ziva" Asked Gibbs

"The Jack fellow, you haven't seen or heard of him in...how many years"

"Seven years" said Gibbs

"That's right...he left her on Christmas morning didn't he" Said Nell

"Yes, what are you thinking?"

"Well if we can check the computer files, we might be able to get a picture of him..." Nell looked at Eric

"Sometimes Nell I could kiss you for your smartness" Said Eric, sliding over to his desk, while Nell done the same. The rest of NCIS just watched, Hetty stood over by Eric, while Callen hovered over by Nell.

"Guys?" Said Nell

Everyone looked over at them.

"What is it?" Asked Gibbs

**Cliff-hanger **

**So Guys and Gals tell me what ya thought of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Do you guys like the idea of both NCIS units in the same story. I wasn't very sure about it. But I think it will work out.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought or I might post the next chapter so soon. **

**Dottiylottiy01x**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

***Kensi's POV (Point of View)***

"Ouch"

I woke up with a pounding headache. I could hear noise outside the room I was in. I could hear birds singing. I wonder where I am...am I in Washington? That's when everything came back to me. I was on my way to the airport when I got attacked, oh no. Uncle Gibbs! He's going to be mad, I had promised him that I would go and visit him.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake" Said a voice; Kensi jumped up and looked at the figure

"Who are you?" asked Kensi, a little scared

"My name is Joan Bleu. I have been here for a month" Kensi looked at her and notice how thin she was. She was scared not only for herself but also for Joan, from where she was it looked like she was not getting out of this problem for awhile. She just hoped her family and friends would find her soon instead of later.

***No One's Pov***

"We need to do something! We can't sit around and do nothing, for all we know Kensi could be being beaten to death!" Shouted Deeks, he was standing there watching every sat around doing nothing it pissed him right off and he wanted something to be done. He didn't really want to find Kensi dead, he wouldn't be able to live himself if he found her like that. It would kill him inside if that happened. And not being able to tell her how he really felt about her, it made his heart beat faster and faster.

"Where do you think we should start then?" Asked Gibbs, annoyed with Deeks, all Deeks had done for the past hour was pace back and forth. And it was hard for everyone else to think about what to do to help find Kensi.

"Look for clues at her house. Like we normally do. We have to think of this as something normal and not Kensi"

"You know this isn't anyone normal, this is our best friend" Said Nell

"Our sister" Abby smiled

"A Goddaughter" Gibbs said standing up

"A Partner" Said Sam

"A loyal teammate" Said Callen

"A wonderful agent" Hetty said, standing up

"The Girl I can trust with anything" said Eric

"The girl I love" Said Deeks, everyone looked at him "And what I mean by that is..."

"You love her Mr Deeks, we all know that" Said Hetty

"Hetty's right, you can't do anything without the other one...I was joking there" Callen said, sitting down

"And I know Kensi loves you back Deeks" Said Gibbs "She speaks a lot of you"

"She loves me?" Deeks asked

"Yes" Everyone said together, almost shouting it at him

It was about an hour later and all the NCIS agents were at Kensi's house, looking at all the details, Abby was in the living room examining the shoe marks that showed them she was dragged out, which wasn't really something that shocked them, they knew Kensi would struggle. Everyone was doing their bit to help search for her apart from Deeks, he was still in shock that Kensi loved him back. All he wanted to do is see Kensi and kiss her with all the love in the world he had.

"I found blood" Said Abby, I'll have to do a DNA test to see if it's hers or not.

"Maybe it's one of the kidnappers. Maybe, just maybe they started attacking Kensi and she thought back" replied Callen

"That could be one scenario but it could most likely be Kensi struggling and the kidnappers kidnapping her. Which it probably is" Said Sam

"But Kensi, she fights until is knocked out cold." Muttered Tony, in disbelief

"Tony's right, Kensi would never stop fighting. And it doesn't make sense why they kidnapped her. She hasn't done anything to anyone" said McGee

"Could it be someone in her past?" Asked Ziva, looking at her teammates and the other NCIS agents

"I don't know the last guy who tried getting back at Kensi, shot Deeks" Eric said, looking at all Kensi's computer stuff.

"That hurt" Whispered Deeks, rubbing his chest were he got shot about year and a half ago.

"Okay...guys I might have found something" Said Nell, picking up something

"It's glove!" Everyone shouted together apart from Eric and Nell.

"I will never understand field agents" Eric shook his head, not understanding all the other agents

Meanwhile with Kensi, she sat there with her back against the freezing cold wall, she sat there alone. Her kidnappers who had come in took Joan out of the room; she had noticed they were wearing masks so she couldn't do anything there. She wouldn't be able to identify them. She wanted to cry, cry and hope all of this was just a bad dream, she even tried hitting her head against the wall to make her wake up, and all it did was hurt the back of her head. She didn't want Callen, Sam and Deeks to find her like this. She just sat there listening to the cries of Joan who was sat in the next room being tortured, it broke her heart to know someone could be that mean. She knew about it, that's one of the reason she joined that type of work, she wanted to help stop people from being hurt, well it wasn't doing much for them at the moment was it know. As Kensi sat there wishing her friends would find her quickly the door opened swiftly and Joan fell to the floor, blood running down her face, bruises everywhere. After letting go of Joan the kidnapper walked over to Kensi and dragged her out the room. Kensi noticed that all the windows had drawn curtains; she took this as a bad sign. She also knew that they did this so people would think this was an abounded building and no one cared about it so it was perfect use of criminals. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly she was dropped onto the floor.

"I see our little heroine is awake now. How was your first night here?" asked a voice, she looked up in front of her and saw a man with his back facing her. She just glared at his back, shooting draggers at it.

"It could have been better, is that how you treat all your guests?" she answered back with a question. She already hated this guy's gut.

"No, not at all. I'll try and make it a lot more comfy for you"

"Thank You for being so kind" Said Kensi jokingly.

Then slowly her kidnapper, or the leader of the pack of kidnappers who took her away from her home turned around to face her. Kensi gasped in disbelief.

"Hello again, Kensi Marie Blye" He smirked

"No...No...It can't be..."

"And you thought you had seen the last of me...tut tut. I guess you were wrong Ms Blye."

**Wow, who do you think her kidnapper is?**

**Will they ever find Kensi?**

**Tell me what you think in the review; I enjoy reading what you people have written. Keep it coming and you will get more chapters a lot sooner.**

**Dottiylottiy01 x**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don' own anything

**Chapter 4: There Where?**

"It had been a whole today since the team had been at Kensi's house; everyone was sleeping apart from Special agent Callen and Abby. Callen was awake...well...because he doesn't sleep like everyone else. Everyone knew since the moment they had met Callen that he was an odd person, but Abby well she was doing all the research she could do in Nell's little office. Nell wasn't too happy about sharing it with another person but in the end she was okay with it. If it would help her find her best friend in the world then it would be fine.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Screamed Abby, running into the offices where everyone was sleeping, no one could go home just in case something had happened to them or more information about Kensi.

"What is it?" Asked McGee who had fallen off one of the couches, he was laying flat on the floor, looking up at his gothic girlfriend.

"It wasn't Kensi's blood! It was one of the kidnappers. Callen you were right!" Said Abby, showing them the blood

"Whose blood is it?" Asked Gibbs

"Well from the computer on Nell's desk, it told me that it was a man called Thomas Luck" Said Abby

"Ms Jones, Mr Beale?" Said Hetty looking at them

"Right this way guys" Replied Eric, running up the steps with Nell as the others walked up there.

Meanwhile with Kensi, she was sat in a corner, confused about everything that had gone on. Why would he, he of all people come and kidnap her, he loved her at some point in her life. Why of all things now. It didn't make sense at all. She still wondered why Joan was here too. She hadn't seen her for a couple of hours; they were probably torturing her...yet again. Kensi knew that would happen to her soon.

"Well, Well, Well. Ms Blye. It is your time" Grinned the voice, dropping Joan down on the floor not caring about her.

"Oh this should be fun" she thought

Back with everyone in OSP room at NCIS, Eric and Nell had done some research into Thomas Luck, they were having trouble, and they couldn't really find anything out about him. The two teams were getting very annoyed.

"Okay, guys. I think I have found something" Said Eric, looking at the computer.

"Well Mr Beale?" Asked Hetty

"Well it looks like Mr Thomas Luck...well he's an ex-navy seal"

"Do you know where he is now?" Asked Tony

"No, not yet" Answered Nell

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Asked Gibbs

"They are still in the country, from what we know" Answered Eric

"Get back to work guys" Said Sam, walking out the room with everyone else

"Are you happy now?" Shouted Kensi, on the floor, crying in pain

"Yes, I am very happy" Smiled her kidnapper

"Why Am I here Jack?" Asked Kensi, that was right, her ex, the one she was meant to be marrying had kidnapped her for some reason, she would find out. No matter what it cost.

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

"Jack, it's me. The one you loved at one time. You told me everything; I know you want to tell me" Said Kensi, in a whisper.

"You are so very wrong, I never loved you. I played with your heart, who would love you" Smirked Jack, Kensi felt like her world had fallen apart.

"Jack..." Whispered Kensi, she didn't want to believe this, she wanted to think it was because what happened when he was fighting over in that country that had changed him. That had driven him to madness and not this.

"Ah, Poor, Poor Kensi. It's true, I never loved you"

In a different place, all the field agents were trying to put two and two together. They couldn't understand what was going and why they targeted Kensi.

"It doesn't make sense" Said Ziva, looking at the flat screen, trying to add everything up in her head

"You're telling me. This Thomas Luck doesn't even know Kensi, and if she did she would of told us, if not us maybe Hetty or Gibbs" Said Abby

"We heard our names Abby" Said Gibbs walking up to the group with Hetty

"Any news?" Asked Deeks

"Sadly no" Gibbs Said

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Said Eric, running down the stairs

"ERIC! CAREFUL!" Shouted Nell, before anyone knew Eric fell down the stairs

"And this is why kids are told no running up and down the stairs" Said McGee

"Stop being a Momma's boy" Said Tony, McGee just rolled his eyes.

"Mr Beale, are you okay?" Hetty asked her agent, who was now standing up with Nell's help.

"Yes Hetty..."

"We found something"

"What is it Miss Jones?" Asked Hetty, looking at the youngest agent

"Okay we did a background search on Thomas Luck, turns out he was best friends with...wait for it...Jack as in Kensi's Jack" Said Eric, looking at all the other agents shocked faces

"I thought he died!" Said Tony, looking at his other friends

"That's what everyone thought DiNozzo" Said Gibbs

"This guy is good, we no one has seen him in over six years until last week...he was spotted outside Kensi's local shop the other day" Smiled Nell

"So we just need to have a look at the cameras plotted around the town" Smiled Deeks.

"It is not as easy as that" Said Nell with a sad face

"What do you mean?" Asked Abby& Callen together, not meaning to

"We did a search already" Answered Eric

"And?" Asked Gibbs

"She did go to see you Gibbs...she's in Washington" Said Eric and Nell together, looking Gibbs straight in the eyes.

**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, anyway please go to the review button and more chapters and stories will come to a computer screen near you!**

**-Dottiylottiy01x**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 5: Washington**

So it was final all of the NCIS agents were going to Washington to find one Kensi Blye, problem was they didn't know which part of Washington she was being held in. Currently they were sat on the airplane waiting to arrive in Washington. Tony had sat next to Ziva who had fallen asleep; Ziva didn't like flying very much so she would always fall asleep. Tony was just sat there admiring her and thinking about everything that was going on and how he would have hated being in Deeks' shoes, he wouldn't know how to cope with everything. Abby was sat next to her geek of a boyfriend McGee who was reading something and not paying attention to her at all, so in the end she gave up and started listening to her iPod to get her mind of the things there was circling around in her head. In the seats in front of them sat Callen and his partner Sam Hanna, there they sat thinking about their teammate they thought of as their little sister. They were always there to protect her, to save her and one time they aren't there, he crazy ex fiancé comes back and kidnaps her, they wanted to punch themselves so hard it hurt and they couldn't. And what a big mistake it was, they might have lost her just like they lost Dom. Didn't want anyone of those days again, last time none of them could cope with it. Next to them sat a very lonely looking Deeks, from someone who didn't know him or what was happening it looked like something had drained life out of him.

It didn't take them that long till they all reached Washington airport where they were met with Ducky, Palmer and the NCIS van. When Ducky saw Hetty and Callen he knew something wasn't right.

"Henrietta Lange...what a surprise to see you and your team here, whatever is the matter?" Asked Ducky

"Kensi is missing Ducky" Said Gibbs who walked past him into the van, Ducky looked down trying to find the words for his lose. When he first met Kensi, he loved her personality. He was like a daughter to him just like she was with Gibbs. And just from that news he felt his heart break into pieces.

"Then why are you guys back here?" Asked Palmer

"She here in Washington" Answered Abby, walking out of the airport with McGee, they were followed by Tony and Ziva who were holding hands.

" It is good to see you again Mr Callen" Said Ducky, walking with Callen to the van

"Likewise Ducky, Likewise"

Meanwhile with Kensi, she woke to the sound of people talking outside the room she had been captive in, she listened to them closely. She noticed one of the voices happened to Jack's, she didn't know why she ever trusted him. "_Oh yeah I know why, I fell in love with him, that's why"_

"But Sir, what are we gonna do?"

"Simon's, I'd shut up if I was you! You don't want to end up like Luck" Shouted Jack

"You know they are after us, they want her back. You know Gibbs will do anything for her, she's like his daughter."

"I don't care. He will not have her back. He will have to kill me"

"He's killed people before"

"I don't really care. I'll show him who's boss and it's most definitely not him"

"But what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna kill him" Said Jack before leaving with Simon's

"_Oh know, Uncle Gibbs. He can't die. I have to stop Jack somehow...but how? It's impossible to escape and there is no way I can give him a signal somehow and they are probably in LA still looking for me"_

"Kensi are you awake?" Asked Joan, oh yeah I forget she was still here

"Yeah"

"Did you hear them?" She asked again

"Yes"

"Do you know who they are talking about?"

"Yes...my godfather"

"Your Godfather? Why does he want to kill him?"

"Joan...I'm a special agent...so is my godfather and all my friends and family."

"Yeah, so?"

"Jack hates my godfather?"

"Why?"

"I guess it must have been when Jack ran away and broke my heart" Said Kensi thinking about that one Christmas morning when she woke up to find a new laying beside.

"Was Jack your husband?"

"Fiancé, we were meant to be getting married, but Jack...well after he came back from fighting in some country, he changed. The other day he told me that he never loved me, but I know that was a lie"

"How?"

"Whenever Jack lies, his eye twitches. I saw his eyes do that. So I know he was lying"

"Ahh...if Jack really loved you he would never kill Gibbs"

"You don't know what this man is like, he killed his brother when he was little and still got away with it" Said Kensi who looked at Joan's shocked face.

Back with NCIS headquarters, everyone had arrived back at base. They all went straight to work to try and track down Thomas Luck but nothing worked.

"I don't get it...why isn't this working?" Asked Tony

"He could be on to us?" Answered Nell "From what you guys and what Kensi has told me, he seems smart and won't let anything get in his way."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Gibbs

"Well he's met you before hasn't he...all of you guys"

"Yes...I remember that...Tony and Jack got way to drunk" Said McGee thinking back to it all

"Shut up McGeek" Replied Tony

"Nell's right guys." Smiled Abby

"I don't get it" Said Deeks, very confused

"I think what Abby and Nell are trying to say is that Jack knows that we would do anything to get her back" Said Eric

"So he probably killed off Luck" Smiled Sam, Abby and Nell nodded "Guys I think we know who we need to search for"

"I think we do Mr Hanna" Smiled Hetty, she was getting her team back together no matter what happened.

" McGee would start working with Mr Beale and Miss Jones" Said Gibbs. Sam, Callen you guys are coming with me, Ziva and Tony. Abby show Ducky and Palmer what we have found." Said Gibbs, shouting orders again.

"What about me and Hetty?" Asked Deeks

"Hetty stay with Eric, Nell and McGee and call me when they have found something"

"Of Course Gibbs"

"And what about me?" Asked Deeks

"Um...Stay here and don't break anything."

"How did you know...?" Asked Deeks

"Kensi doesn't keep anything from me...come on I'm like her second father" Said Gibbs before working off, and everyone else got down to business and left to do what Gibbs had commanded them to do.

"That's just right, left me to do nothing, Typical of everyone here, leaving old poor Deeks on his own" Muttered Deeks to himself

"DEEKS!" Shouted Nell

"WHAT?" Shouted back, confused "Did you find something?"

"No...we are trying to work here and you talking to yourself isn't helpful" Said Eric, said getting back to work, he looked at McGee.

"The poor bugger" Said McGee, shaking his head at Deeks, who was now sat there doing nothing.

**Sorry for no updating in a long time. Just been so busy with College and everything. Don't forget to review who no more posts for a while again. Anyway if you guys like Harry Potter fics as well I am going to write one for Hermione and Draco. I don't know why but I love them together as a couple so cute. **

**Anyway what do you think is going to happen next with Kensi?**

**Dottiylottiy01**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 6: In The Nick Of Time**

It had been awhile and everyone was working hard to try and find Kensi but had no luck, everyone was trying to stay awake as long as they could. But Gibbs had had enough and decided to go and search for Kensi on her own, but Tony and Callen weren't going to let him do that so they decided to follow him. Gibbs made his way over to an abounded warehouse, as he got out of his car, Callen and Tony parked up a car behind his.

"You didn't have to follow me" Said Gibbs

"But Kensi is like a sister to me" Replied Tony

"She is as well to me. You know we have been through everything" Said Callen

"Alright, I'm not sure if this is the right warehouse, so we're going to have a long time searching.

"Alright boss" Said Tony

Meanwhile with Kensi, she was sat in the end fed up of everything that was going on. So she had decided she would try and escape this horrible place. She had to do it, she knew Jack was planning on killing her and she's rather die doing something than not doing anything at all. She was also feeling weak and it was very unlikely she was going to be getting out of here. She knew what she had to do.

Back with everyone who was sat around in NCIS: Washington DC building. They were sleeping, and the first one to wake up was Sam, he looked around and noticed Callen, Tony and Gibbs had gone missing so he woke everyone as fast as possible.

"GUYS!" Shouted Sam

"What is it?" Asked Hetty as she woke up

"Callen, Gibbs and Tony have gone" Everyone looked around and notice he was right.

"They've gone searching for her" Said Abby

"And we're gonna help them, aren't we Eric" Said Sam

"On it" Replied Eric, who started tapping away at his laptop.

Kensi was stood behind the door and waited for someone to come and give her food, but she had a plan for when that was going to happen. Her plan was to knock out the guy and steal his gun and try and find a way out of this building. Just like Kensi have predicted the guy had walked in and tried looking for Kensi, when he brought in the food. Kensi then hit him over the head and he fell flat on the floor, she then picked up the gun and started running out of the building. She looked around and saw a door _I hope this door lead outside _thought Kensi

"She's not here, no one is here" Said Callen

"To the next warehouse, it's on the otherside of town" Replied Gibbs

"Well, we better hurry. We don't know what state she's going to be in" Said a worried Tony. They got into their cars and drove to the other side of the town.

"Okay, I tried Jack's cell and I've traced it to a place by the boat docks" Said Nell, who looked over at McGee and Hetty

"Alright, I'll tell Gibbs" Said Hetty

"McGee, Ziva with me and Deeks" Said Sam, who grabbed his gun, phone and keys are raced over to the stairs and started running down them. Deeks, Ziva and McGee just followed after them.

"What should we do?" Asked Abby

"Tell Ducky and Palmer that they might have a dead body to look over, or help get Kensi feeling better. We have no idea what has happened to her" Said Hetty as she dialled Gibbs's number

Kensi kept running, she could hear people after her and she went through several doors. She could hear cars pull up, once she got outside, she had to cover her eyes as the light was too bright.

"KENSI!" Shouted Sam and Deeks. She looked down and her friends. She saw McGee and Ziva as well as Deeks and Sam. And then another car pulled, Gibbs, Tony and Callen got out of the car and ran over to Sam and everyone else

"KENSI JUMP!" Screamed Ziva. Kensi looked behind her and saw Jack running her way with a gun pointing her.

"JUMP!" Shouted everyone. Kensi jumped and everyone ran hoping someone would catch. Luckily she landed in Deeks arm

"GET BACK HERE KENSI!" Shouted Jack, he jumped down and landed right in front of Kensi, Gibbs, Callen, Sam, Deeks, Tony, Ziva and McGee

"She will never go back to you, not after everything you did" Glared Gibbs

"Oh, it's nice to see you again" Smiled Jack. Then Jack started charging towards Kensi, but not before Callen and Tony started throwing punched and kicks are him and Jack landed on the ground Sam handcuffed him and kept him there.

"Uncle Gibbs?" Asked Kensi, Gibbs turned around and looked at his goddaughter. Kensi ran over to him and hugged him.

"The police are on their way to lock him up" Said McGee

"That's good" Smiled Gibbs. Kensi pulled back from the hug and looked at all her friends and family

"Thank You" Whispered Kensi, everyone looked at her and saw purple bruises

"Hey we're family" Smiled Tony

"Tony" Kensi walked over to him and hugged him tightly "I missed having you around"

"Kensi" Said McGee

"McGeek" Smiled Kensi when she walked over and hugged him. She smiled at Ziva "Ziva" and then she went to hug her

"Kens" Said Callen, Kensi let go of Ziva and looked over at her team member

"Callen" She went over and hugged him, she looked over at Sam and hugged him "Sam"

"Kensi" Said Deeks, Kensi walked over to him and hugged him as well

"Hey Deeks" Replied Kensi

"I need to tell you something" Said Deeks

"Can you tell her when we're got Ducky and Palmer to have checked her out?" Asked Gibbs

"Sure"

"Come on lets back" Said Gibbs

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT I THINK!**

**Sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter, I've had some much to do. Plus I've been focusing on my story called 'Returning to Hogwarts' and 'Finding Your Way' go ahead and check them out.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 7: She's back**

Gibbs arrived back at NCIS HQ with Sam, Callen, Deeks, Tony, Ziva, McGee and of Kensi who was now safe and sound. Once they walked through the doors Abby and Nell ran over to Kensi and hugged her tightly. It was if they never wanted her to leave them ever again.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Said Abby

"Must I remind you, I was kidnapped" Replied Kensi

"STILL!" Said Abby hugging her one more time

"I missed you" Said Kensi

"KENSI!" Said Nell

"And I missed you too" Said Kensi who hugged Nell.

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound" Said Eric who had now walked over to Kensi, Abby and Nell

"Oh you know you want a hug" Smiled Kensi

"Of course I do" Said Eric who hugged Kensi

"Miss Byle" Said Hetty

"Hetty" Smiled Kensi

"Oh get over here and hug me" Grinned Hetty, Kensi then hugged Hetty

"Gibbs, your back does that mean...?" Asked Ducky, Kensi stood up and Gibbs pointed towards her. Ducky and Palmer both turned around and saw her

"Hi Guys"

"KENSI!" Shouted Palmer, who ran over to her and hugged her

"I missed you too Palmer and your hugs"

"You know you love them"

"Ah Kensi, it is so nice to see you again" Smiled Ducky, who slowly made his way over to her and hugged her "Now, should we get you cleaned up?"

"Yes please" Kensi then walked away with Ducky and Palmer to get cleaned up.

Later on Kensi looked better, she still had her bruises but she wasn't covered up in blood any more, which she was happy about. Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nell, Eric and Hetty had finished unpacking which meant they were heading back home to LA. Kensi was walking around the office, remembering all the memories she had here in Washington.

"Hey" Said Deeks, who walked over to her

"Hi" Smiled Kensi

"About what I was going to tell you"

"Yeah, go on what did you want to say"

"I want to tell you the truth, I don't know what you're going to say. But when you got kidnapped I didn't know what to do. I was scared that I was going to lose. And now I know how I feel..."

"Deeks? What are you trying to say?" Asked Kensi

"I love you" Said Deeks "There I've said. I've wanted to say that for a very long time, but I didn't know how you would take it" Kensi looked at him shocked

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you Kens"

"Well that's good, because I love you too" Kensi smiled at Deeks and leaned in for a kiss. Deeks kissed her and pulled away

"So does this mean we're..."

"Together?" Deeks nodded "Yeah, we're together" Deeks smiled, picked her up and spun her around, placed her back on the floor and kissed her again

"Awe" Whispered fours voice, Deeks and Kensi pulled away and looked round and saw Nell, Ziva, Abby and Eric.

"Well this is weird, I'm going" Said Eric, who basically legged it away from everyone.

When it was time to say goodbye Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Deeks and Hetty said goodbye to everyone which meant it just left Kensi saying goodbye to all her family. Kensi walked over to Palmer

"I'm gonna miss you"

"So am I Palmer, so am I. But I'll be back" She then moved on to Ducky

"Take care my dear"

"Have I ever let you down Ducky?"

"No" Smiled Ducky. Kensi hugged him goodbye and moved onto McGee

"Bye McGee" Said Kensi as she hugged him

"Hey don't forget to write or facebook me" Said McGee

"I wouldn't dream on forgetting" Kensi smiled and then moved onto Tony, who stood their with his arms crossed

"What?" Asked Kensi

"Will I have another call saying that I'm gonna go to LA to try and find you again"

"Tony, that is very unlikely" Said Kensi

"I hope so...I'm gonna miss you" Kensi smiled and hugged him

"I'll be back before you know it". Kensi then walked over to Ziva and Abby

"Well?" Asked Kensi

"We're going to miss you so much" The cried together

"You said we would go clothes shopping together, but we never did" Said Abby

"Things happened" Replied Kensi

"We know, but it wasn't fun" Said Ziva

"How about next time I'm here we go on a camping trip" Said Kensi

"Alright, just us girls...and Nell" Said Abby

"Yes" Whispered Nell

"Okay it'll just be us four girls and no boys"

"Awe Man" Said Sam, Callen, Deeks, McGee and Tony all together. Kensi then walked over to Gibbs

"Uncle Gibbs" Asked Kensi

"You know I hate goodbyes"

"Everyone hates them Uncle Gibbs. You also know I hate leaving you guys and going back to LA"

"How about you move back here?" Asked Tony

"Tony, you know I can't. Plus I'll be back before you know it"

"But who's going to look after you?" Asked Gibbs

"Hetty, Sam, Callen, Deeks, Eric and Nell. They are my family as well as friends" Said Kensi

"You look after her Deeks"

"Yes Sir"

"Don't disappoint me" Said Gibbs

"Be nice Uncle Gibbs" Said Kensi. She hugged her godfather one last time and then walked over to the rest of her team, she looked back at her family in Washington and ran back to them

"GROUP HUG!" And they all hugged Kensi and then she walked back to Sam, Callen, Nell, Eric, Deeks and Hetty

"See you soon. Maybe next time you can all come to LA including Ducky and Palmer this time" Smiled Kensi

"I think we would all like that...now go you don't want to miss your flight now do you?" Asked Gibbs.

"BYE!" Shouted everyone before the LA team left.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY**

**I HOPED YOU ALL LIKE IT!**


End file.
